


Vows

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 3-This and That [8]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Love, Marriage, Poldark S3, Reconciliation, couples, scene filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: Ross's thoughts as Caroline and Dwight marry.





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing more than a little scene filler. Quick and barely edited so please excuse any glaring mistakes.

Ross Vennor Poldark stood in the aisle of Sawle Church and watched as his best friend and repeated savior married the woman he loved.  There was no way to ignore the pure joy and happiness on the faces of the bride and groom so in a gesture that had been rare over the past months, Ross instinctually reached for the hand of the woman next to him.  Grasping it lightly, he spied her out of the corner of his eye and warmed at the bright, open smile she gave the couple. It seemed like only yesterday that she herself was a bride, dressed in a quickly bought dress, standing next to him after he decided that marrying her was the only course of action he could take after their unexpected but not unwanted, encounter.  She had seemed so young then and yet, she was most assuredly wiser than him.  She had no fear or expectations when she came to him that night and gave herself to him without hesitation.  All she wanted was to love him and hadn’t even hoped for even a piece of that in return. 

He, on the other hand, took what she offered, selfishly and over the course of their marriage it seemed nothing had changed much. She gave without a second thought; her body, her loyalty, her trust, her work and, without question, her love. Always her love.  Even over the past months, when it appeared that love was irreparably damaged, he felt it.  It was not the same as before; there was still that hesitancy from her to give all back to him which was quite understandable considering what he had done.

Now as the vows were being exchanged, he listened to them as if for the first time, silently reciting them his head.  He hoped that the unspoken connection he had with his wife would come into play and she would know that he was repeating them to her again. He felt a level of comfort during this part of the ceremony until the last vow was uttered: ‘forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live’.  Then the ache reappeared as it had the morning after his folly when his wife, the love of his life, reminded him that he had forfeited that vow in one night.

And she must have felt that ache as well, for suddenly his hand was gripped tightly by hers, a reminder of what had been broken between then and what was still on the mend. He dare not look at her for fear that he would see the same pain in her eyes as he did when he returned at dawn the next day.  So he faced forward and focused on the couple who were starting their lives together today.  Without provocation, he felt her lean closer to him as her other hand joined their already linked ones and held on.  It was then he looked down. First at their hands, which showed no division between him and her; it was just them. Then his eyes traveled up to land on her face.  He expected to see a glimmer of the pain he had inflicted but found none.  What he did see was hope and her ever present love. 

He was unable to speak, the emotions the memory churned newly raw, yet that was not what he saw coming from her.  It made him feel even more at odds because she, the infinite fighter and survivor seemed to have put those thoughts away for the day so they could celebrate love with their friends.

“They look so happy don’t they, Ross?” Demelza said softly.  “And Caroline is beautiful.”

“Yes my love. They are happy.  But she is not more beautiful than you,” he replied.

She looked up at him, eyes filled with unshed tears and smiled shyly.  It still amazed him that after all this time, compliments given were warily taken.

“Thank you,” she said.

Turning back to the ceremony, Ross and Demelza watched as the newly married couple kissed, sealing their vows for all to see.  Ross felt his wife’s breath catch at the sight, the slightest hint of a sigh escaping her lips.  At the moment, an overwhelming need ran through him and without thinking twice, Ross turned to his wife, took her face in his hands and placed a gentle but firm kiss on her mouth.  Demelza’s eyes fluttered closed but only after their lips connected.  Ross felt her relax into him so he continued to love her not caring that they were in a church being watched by their friends and a vicar.  He was bestowing on his wife the kiss he never gave her when they recited their vows the first time.  He owed her this as he did so much more.  The least he could do was to reaffirm his love, in the sight of God and this company in this small way.

It was not until he felt the presence of the newlyweds that he slowly pulled away from her. Still holding her face, his hazel eyes gazing into her blue, he smiled.  Demelza reached up and touched his face, her finger grazing the almost faded scar, her thumb caressing his cheek. 

“I think we should congratulate the newlyweds Ross,” she whispered.

With one more kiss on her forehead, he nodded.

“Yes, my love.”

The foursome embraced, sharing glad tidings and congratulations.  After kisses and hugs were passed between them, the couples left the small church to make their way back to Nampara for a celebratory dinner. Before departing via horse or carriage, Dwight stopped them all.

“I can’t thank you both enough for all you’ve done, Ross,” he said.

“There is nothing to thank, my friend.  In all honesty, if anything I should be thanking you and Caroline,” he said.

“Ross, we have discussed and there is no need to bring up that loan again.  It’s done and paid for,” Caroline said.

“This has nothing to do with money,” Ross explained. He turned to Demelza who tilted her head and raised her eyebrow in question.

“In bringing you and Caroline together, I came to see what was important in life.  It is not status or money or things.  It’s the people you hold dear and who, if you’re lucky, return that sentiment in kind.  I almost lost that.  In fact, I almost let it go until that day in Falmouth where, as I spoke trying to convince you both to fight for your love, realized I needed to take my own advice. So thank you, my friend.  For you have helped me fight for what is the most important thing in my life.”

Ross turned to Demelza who now gave up fighting the tears she held in check for so long.   He reached up and brushed them away, keeping his hand in place on her cheek.  She leaned into it and then turned her head to place a kiss on his palm.  An unspoken understanding passed between them signifying that all would be resolved in time.  They both knew it.  They knew that despite the pain, which was deep, would be fleeting and the love, which was just as rooted in them, would flourish. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up with this running through my head and needed to put to paper. I had no intention of starting any S3 scene fillers so this might be a one off. Please excuse any mistakes--I'm sneaking around at work.


End file.
